Звичайний тип
thumb|260px|Покемон нормального типу Покемони Звичайного чи Нормального типу (англ. Normal type; яп. "ノーマル タイプ") — один з вісімнадцятитипів покемонів. Ефективність і слабкість нормального типу Нормальний тип досить слабкий у нападі, атаки даного типу наносять у два рази менший шкоди кам'яним і сталевим покемонам. Нормальні атаки марні проти майже всіх покемонів. Суперефективними нормальні атаки бувають тільки проти примарного типу. Покемони нормального типу отримують у два рази більше пошкоджень від атак бойового типу, і повністю захищені від примарних атак. Характеристика Нормальний тип вважається одним з кращих типів для захисту, так як вразливий тільки до одного типу і має невразливість до одного з типів. Наявність лише однієї вразливості відшкодовується недоліком опору до атак нормального типу, також це є причиною до характеристики покемона лише у визначенні атаки, і багато покемони нормального типу мають високі значення захисту. Є всього два типи, які чинять опір атакам нормального типу, і один тип, який несприйнятливий до їх атак. Коли покемон без опору до атак нормального типу зустрічається з покемоном цього типу, покемон нормального типу може частіше нанести більшу кількість пошкоджень з комбінацією високих статусів і STAB. Починаючи з другого покоління, нормальний тип (поряд з примарним) є одним з двох пар різних типів, які взаємодіють один на одного однаково (нормальний несприйнятливий до примарному і навпаки). Іншою такою парою є комахи і бойової (комахи мають опір до бойового і навпаки). На даний момент не існує покемона нормального типу з 4-ма слабкостями . Над нормальним типом мають перевагу тільки чотири типи (виключаючи нейтральний вплив): кам'яний, сталевий, примарний і бойової. Атаки Нормальний тип є найчисельнішим за кількістю атак. Всього існує 171 атаки нормального типу. Існує 10 атак нормального типу з силою 100 і більше. Це більше, ніж у будь-яких інших типів. Немає типу, слабкого проти атак нормального типу, що робить Нормальний тип єдиним типом, який не має ефективності до чого-небудь. Крім того, нормальний тип є найчисельнішим за кількістю атак, що не завдають шкоди. Всього таких атак нормального типу 77. Якщо використовувати на змаганнях атаки нормального типу, то для суддів ці атаки будуть рідкісним фаворитом. *'Відомо 171 атак нормального типу' **В Generation I, було додано 77 .4 moves were changed from the Normal type to other types in Generation II. **В Generation II, було додано 35 .3 moves were changed from the Normal type to the Fairy type in Generation VI. **В Generation III, було додано 28. **В Generation IV,було додано 15. **В Generation V, було додано 15. **В Generation VI, було додано 8. *'В бойовій кваліфікації вони поділяються на:' **64 атаки типу. **19 атаки типу. **87 moves are of the типу. *'По типу для змагань вони поділяються на:' **56 атак типу. **42 атак типу. **29 атак типу. **24 атак типу. **20 атак типу. Список атак нормального типу. Тренери, що полюбляють працювати з покемонами звичайного типу Покемони У більшості покемонів нормального типу відсутній другий тип. Майже всі покемони Нормального типу, що мають другий тип, є / типом, з деякими винятками, такими як Джираферіг, який є / , і бібарел, який / . Покемони з чистим нормальним типом, як правило, мають великий ряд атак доступних для них. Наприклад, більшість можуть вивчити принаймні одну атаку вогняного, крижаного, і електричного типів. Також більшість покемонів нормального типу, які користуються дивною стратегією «трюку»; до них відносяться дітто, ланцюжок поригонів, смігрл, спінда, кастформ, кеклеон і аркеус. Таким чином нормальний тип може бути задуманий, як неспеціалізований «стандартний» тип. Бібарел — єдиний покемон з наполовину нормальним типом, який має слабкість до атак бойового типу. Всього існує два покемони нормального типу, які еволюціонують в покемонів водного типу: іві і бідуф. Покемони з чистим нормальним типом Покемони з подвійним нормальним типом Покемони з домінуючим нормальним типом 33 покемони мають домінуючий Звичайний тип. Покемони з другорядним нормальним типом 4 істоти мають виражений вторинний Звичайний тип. Покемони які мають нормальний тип в альтернативній формі Виноски en:Normal type ru:Нормальный тип Категорія:Типи покемонів